


Better Late

by nochick_fics



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: It's a very special day, except it isn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anotherFMAfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherFMAfan/gifts).



> Originally written in 2015.

The sixty seconds between 11:59 p.m. and 12:00 a.m. were the equivalent of a lifetime as far as Ed was concerned. It took all of his patience—which wasn’t much—to keep a straight face while Roy was stretched out in bed beside him reading a book and wearing his old man glasses. Being that it was the most special of occasions, the young man had even refrained from poking fun at his lover’s eyesight for once. (Besides, the glasses really _did_ make Roy look even sexier than usual.)  
  
When midnight finally arrived, he sat up and snatched the book out of Roy’s hands. “Happy birthday!” he cried, wrapping his arms around the man’s neck and planting big, wet kisses on his cheek.  
  
Roy waited patiently until Ed was finished slobbering all over him. “Thank you,” he said, wiping traces of saliva from his jaw. “But you _do_ know that my birthday was…” He glanced at the bedside clock as it changed to 12:01 a.m. “… officially yesterday now, don’t you?”  
  
“What? No, it wasn't. Are you sure?”  
  
“I’m pretty sure that I know when I was born.”  
  
Ed’s brow furrowed as he gradually realized that he was indeed a day late in his calculations. “Oh, shit,” he muttered. “You’re right.”  
  
“I usually am,” Roy replied smugly.  
  
“Why didn’t you say anything all day?”  
  
Roy smirked. “Because now I can hold it over your head.”  
  
“You ass!” Ed scowled at his mistake. He had spent the entire day eagerly anticipating the moment, the _very second_ , when he could wish Roy a happy birthday, only to find out now that he fucked it all up. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it,” Roy said, taking him by the hand. “Your heart was in the right place… on the wrong day.”  
  
Ed thought it was sweet of Roy to try and make him feel better, but he still felt obligated to atone for his oversight. “I’ll make it up to you,” he promised, climbing onto the older man’s lap.  
  
“Oh?” Roy reached up and twirled a lock of blond hair around his fingers. “And how will you do that?”  
  
Ed grinned wickedly. “How about a birthday blowjob?”  
  
“I presumed I was getting one anyway,” Roy pointed out.  
  
Of course he was going to get one. Ed was all about giving blowjobs for special occasions: birthdays, Christmas, New Year’s, Flag Day, garbage day, full moons, you name it. He tried to think of something else he could do for Roy, something he didn’t do very often that his partner would appreciate enough to overlook his error.  
  
Eventually, he thought of the perfect solution.  
  
“I’ll swallow,” he offered.  
  
“Deal.”


End file.
